Gravity Fallout
by lostfan10000
Summary: Vault 618 was funded by Nathaniel Northwest and populated with the world's most brilliant minds. When the world was ravaged by the Great War it would be more than two hundred years before the Vault door opened. This is the story of the Twin heroes and how they uncovered a great and terrible secret of their Vault and its past. (Rated T for violence and some mild language.)


_In the year of 2076 humanity fell back to its base impulses and fire rained from the sky. The world was scared in the wake of this war and civilization as we knew it collapsed overnight._

 _But, as always, humanity persevered. Hidden away in massive underground complexes called Vaults, we waited for our time to rise again. It was an ambitious project that was overseen by the company known as Vault-Tec._

 _Many stories surround these bizarre creations of man. Now days it is hard to figure out which are true and which are works of fiction. But believe me or not this is the tale of our great Vault 618._

 _In the years leading up to the war wealthy billionaire Nathaniel Northwest commissioned Vault-Tec to create a larger iteration of their design for his family and his beloved town of Gravity Falls. Vault-Tec agreed and thus began the construction of our home._

 _The Vault was labeled 618 and was kept under wraps due to the increased size and unique nature of the building. Where most Vaults could only sustain 1000 people at most, Vault 618 could hold up to 1500 residents. Construction finished in the year 2074 and the most brilliant minds and their families were invited to live in this safe haven of knowledge._

 _Many agreed and the numbers of the nearby town swelled. When it came time to leave the surface for the underground shelter 1102 of the expected 1325 applicants began the journey to survive until the Vault door could reopen for them._

 _Among them was the Northwest family and Nathaniel Northwest took charge as our Vault's first official Overseer. Under his care our population flourished and with the help of the brilliant minds who lived alongside us we quickly restarted our own corner of society. Overseer Northwest remained in his position until his death twenty years after Vault 618 closed._

 _Since then we have waited at least 200 years for the world to heal. We remain hopeful as our world continues to change. But as it does we must learn from our past and realise one simple fact._

 _That war never-_

"Boring!"

"Excuse me Ms. Pines?" The teacher got up from his desk, pausing the projector.

"We've watched this tape so many times. We get it." Mabel Pines said.

"Well perhaps you should remember our place in history. We must remember our past so we don't-"

"Repeat our future. I get it." Mabel sighed. "I wish you all didn't get so pessimistic about it."

"Mabel please." An irritating voice piped up. "You're just jealous because you couldn't amount to anything here."

"Oh yeah?" Mabel shot up from her seat. "Why don't you come over here and tell that to my face Pacifica?"

The teacher moved to block Mabel's sight of Pacifica. Not that she minded much. "You will sit down at once and quit this petty argument."

"Well I'm not the only one who thinks it." Mabel turned to face the student behind her. "Right Dip?"

Dipper Pines looked up at his sister after failing to keep a low enough profile. "Um..."

"Come on bro bro. You said you hated this nonsense." Said Mabel.

"I-" Dipper looked around the room and at the several faces that now tracked his every move.

"I um, I agree with Mabel." Dipper finally spoke up. He mustered the courage to rise up from his desk.

"Yeah!" Mabel added. "We're not having any of your nonsense. We're fighting the system!"

"Yeah!" Dipper grinned. His smile was wiped clean off his face at the sight of his teacher.

"That's it. I want you both out of my class and I'll be seeing your parents to talk about your underperformance!"

The two twins both got up and left the classroom. Mabel could hear the laughter of Pacifica Northwest and her gang of spoiled rich girls. She hated the rich girls as much as this stinking Vault was filled with them. Safe haven for knowledge? More like safe haven for spoiled jerks.

Oh well, at least they were out of class now. "Hey bro bro. I heard there were some rad roaches hiding out in the hydroponics lab again. Want to go see?"

"I don't know Mabel. We could get into even more trouble than before."

"Well yeah that's a possibility. But if we can get rid of them then they'll thank us instead." She held up her fist. "What do you say? Mystery Twins?"

Dipper smiled, held up his fist and bumped his sister's. "Mystery Twins."

And so the Twins set forth on their little adventure oblivious to what was transpiring above their heads. In the land of the Oregon wastes.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed this little pilot to a new story I'm thinking about writing. If you did than please like this pilot.

This story won't have anything to do with my other Gravity Falls Story and will be completely stand alone from them. Besides there being a Vault 618 I will try to keep this story as grounded in the Fallout lore as possible.

Updates will come as the story is completed as I'm a busy fellow but I will try and work more on writing over the weekends of the next few months.

Thank you for checking this story out. I hope you have a lovely day and hype for Fallout 4.


End file.
